Anthology Noctober Week 2
by HarukazeRen
Summary: LenMiku drabbles for noctober challenge week 2
1. week 2 day 8

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T

Challenge Noctober Day 8 2017

happy reading

* * *

 _Is it a goodbye?_

* * *

"Do you believe me?" he and gave a gentle smile. His thin soft lips curved a gentle smile while his clear blue eyes were deeply gazing me. His eyes were piercing me, I didn't know why I felt hurt. He walked away to that light with his wings were opened wide. He caressed me and whispering my name. Strange, I usually felt angry when he touched me. But his gentle touch made my heart throbbed. I wanted to touch him.

I nodded and grabbed his big hand. I looked at him and brushed his hair. His blonde hair was untied. For the very first time, I thought his hair was beautiful as Rin's. I couldn't help myself to hug him. I need him. I didn't want him go away. His arm wrapped me tight. It was warm and relaxed me.

He grabbed my arms and closer to my long-elf ear, "Don't be sad, I'll be back. I promise." His giggled somehow lighten up my mood. "I'm happy that you were honest to your feeling."

"Le-Len!" I screamed and pushed his face. I felt my face was hot and my heart was pounding fast. But, I couldn't mad at him. I lost from his gaze.

He giggled. He let go of my hand and tied his hair into a tiny ponytail. "I'll go."

I nodded. "Don't die." I smiled.

He just smiled. "If I die, I'm sure you'll take me from the underworld." He brushed my long hair.

"I won't do it ..." I said and turned my head.

"Ukh." He laughed awkwardly. "Then if I don't come back, please continue your life."

I bowed my head. Tears fell from corner of my eyes.

He smiled and stood. "Goodbye." He turned and walked away and then flew.

I couldn't say any word. I couldn't stop him even I want to do. I was looking at his back, watching his image slowly become smaller as he flew to the sky.

"You shouldn't say goodbye, you moron ... You should say see you later ..." I whispered, but it was too late. He was gone, flew and leaved me alone here.

"See you later."

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

hello, for my comeback, I presented this drabble for you all. It was hard to write fic on your busy schedule :'''(. I haven't read or write fanfic since I went to University. Oh right, I wrote this fic for noctober challenge, but I think I can't make it until October 31. I've skipped week 3 :'((


	2. week 2 day 9

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Len P.O.V

Drabble challenge Noctober Day 9 2017

Happy reading

* * *

 _Late_

* * *

"So ... you've forgotten something, right?" she asked and pouted. She twirled her hair around her finger.

I stopped drinking my soda. "Huh?" I raised one of my brows. Her iris didn't reflect shimmering light as usual. Today was our first met after we hadn't met for a year, she didn't give me smile. She kept pouting and sometimes grumbling nonsense.

"We haven't talked for three months and you've forgotten the important day," she hissed. It was true we didn't talk each other because of my job. I went to the war zone to get news for my job. Oh right ... I haven't given her a proper birthday wish and present. But I didn't forget her birthday. Because there was no signal in the war zone, I couldn't use my phone. Oh, I didn't give her a birthday wish too. But, I had sent her present, maybe the package hadn't arrived yet.

"Is it your birthday?" I smiled hesitate.

She smiled at me and giggled. I'm glad she didn't mad at me.

"Hehe ..." I laughed awkwardly. Or ... was she just being sarcastic?

Miku clenched her teeth and clicked her tongue. "Forget it. I'll go home." She stood and brought her french fries.

"E-eh wait, Miku!"

She left me behind with pouted face.

.

"So did you know why Miku mad at you?" my twin sister-Rin-asked. She sat crossing her legs on the sofa. She hissed at me as I growled at her.

"What did you do in my apartment?" I asked as I picked up her jacket which lying on the floor and threw it to her.

She shouted at me and threw her jacket. "Hey answer my question!"

I plopped on the sofa. I sighed and loosen up my tie. "I forgot her birthday."

"Moron," she glared at me as she ate her orange chips.

"So ... Did she make a birthday party when I was gone?" I asked and took off my suit.

"She didn't." She took her smartphone. "She was waiting for your call all day."

"Okay okay I know I was wrong," I said as I get up and picked up my suit.

I walked to my room and slammed the door. I picked up my smartphone and video-called Miku. Glad she answered my call.

"What?" she asked with a high voice. From what I can see through my phone, she was sat in the living room. I can saw her purple-haired brother glared at me from her back.

"I'm sorry," I said and bowed my head.

"It's okay," she said.

I thought she was calmed. I looked at her through my phone screen. "I'm sorry, up until now I didn't give you birthday wish. So ... Happy late birthday." It was annoying looking at her brother who was scrowled.

"Do you know what date is it?" she asked expressionlessly.

"It's October 9 ...," I answered.

"And when is my birthday?" she asked again.

"It's August 31, about two months ago ..."

Her brother gave me down turned thumb and left with a big smile. I clenched my teeth. Unfortunately, he'll become my brother-in-law. Miku kept silent.

"I'm sorry for late giving you a birthday wish. There were no signals back then I didn't know how to communicate with you. Even I still can broadcast the news there."

I glad she smiled.

"I forgive you," she giggled. Is this just a joke? She was mad and now she said she forgave me. How lucky I am. Is she testing me?

"Is it true?" I asked.

She showed a bouquet to me. "Yes. And thanks for the bouquet, chocolate and the presents." She giggled. "Actually I've received all presents from you this morning."

I raised my brow and then squinted my eyes. "So why did you mad at me then?"

"I'm testing you."

I dropped my head and let a big sigh. "Do you know how I feel confused when you left me at QFC?"

"Hehe. I'm sorry. It's funny to look at your troubled face." She giggled again. Ah ... at least she didn't mad at me anymore.

"So ... do you have a time at night?"

She nodded. "But how are your work?"

"I'm on vacation for a month later so I can spend my time with you." I smiled. "Then, I'll book table for us."

"Okay. So this will become a late celebration."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Hi, if you found grammatical error of typo r anything else, please tell me :) thankyou


	3. week 2 day 10

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Miku P.O.V

Challenge Noctober Day 10 2017

* * *

Silent Answer

* * *

"Meh, hewon't red yur loveter," said Gakupo, my big brother. He was chewing a gum so his voice wasn't clear enough. He meant my letter nothing for him.

"Don't be like that big bro. We're friends since primary school, I think he'll read my letter and accept me," I pouted. He didn't support me because I thought he hated him for some reason. "Meh, you're just jealous to Len because he is better than you, and because he's popular, right?" I grumbled and glared at him.

He hit my head with his math thick book. "Shut up."

"Ouch!"

Gakupo held my hand and pointed to something. "Stop. Look, is it him?" said Gakupo.

I turned my head and looked at what Gakupo pointed. It was him. Standing at his class doorway. His image was charming illuminated by aureate sunset light. It's Len Kagamine. He was holding a teal-coloured envelope.

"Look, bro, he's holding my letter!" I whispered as I squeezed Gakupo hand. I giggled and hope he would reply my letter.

Gakupo clenched his fist. I didn't know what was their problem? He always showed to me that he didn't like him, even though they were in the same class. I was in junior high and they're in senior high.

I turned my head again at Len. He walked away from his classroom, then stopped beside a trash can.

Gakupo turned back. "Let's use another way." He pulled me but I pulled him back.

Len threw the envelope to trash can beside him. He walked away as nothing happened.

"Wait," I whispered. I couldn't believe what I had seen. Len who I knew wouldn't do something that would break people heart. But, why he did this to me?

"What I've said before. He didn't even consider you as his friend." Gakupo pulled my hand. "He doesn't have any feeling for you. Now, you believe what I've always said."

My heart shattered. If I knew earlier, I wouldn't send my letter. I was nothing for him. I nodded and turned away. It's time to move on. His silent answer was enough for me.

I sighed and tears fell to my cheeks.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

hi guys, I just want to tell you, each chapter of these fics isn't related :)


	4. week 2 day 11

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Len P.O.V

Challenge Noctober Day 11 2017

* * *

Color

* * *

I thought the world was just black and white. The place where I belong was a mediocre place. Ordinary place. I couldn't find what I want in this world. Even the shimmering light in this place couldn't interest me enough. Those light people called magic.

"Ah, why I must go to the forest with you," my little sister grumbled, her name is Rin Zerklo. "I prefer with brother Piko."

"Then, you don't have to come with me," I answered as I rolled my eyes.

She crossed her arms. "But bro Piko want me to watching you, so you won't make any mistake!" she shouted and growled.

I clicked my tongue, felt annoyed. She was deafening my ears because of her nonstop babble. We kept arguing as we walked into the forest. Piko is the eldest brother in the family and he knows well everything about his siblings. Hence he knew well how to distracted me using Rin to stop hunting fairy.

"Shut up Rin!" I said and put my index finger on my lips. "I've just heard something ..."

Among sound of the river, I heard a strange sound. I heard a thud and waving branch. I walked slowly toward the source sound and placed my hand on the back of my ear.

"What have you heard?" Rin asked as she slowly closer and grabbed my right arms.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Over the branch, I saw an enormous pair of a white wing, beautiful wing yet made me shivered. Maybe, because we're dwarfs so human-sized wing gave us shivered feeling. I could look the one with a pair of wing share same blonde hair colour as mine. Maybe, the one with a wing was a man, I could guess by looking the posture. He was tall.

"Oh my God ... This is the first time I see a Hope," Rin whispered as she hid behind my back.

I looked at her. "Shhh." I could saw her glittering eyes were widened. When I heard stepped snow, I turned my head toward the one we knew as "Hope".

The hope turned toward us and we crouched, worried he'll notice us. But what I just saw dropped my jaw. The hope was carrying unconsciousness lady in a teal gown. She has very long teal hair that tied into twin tails. She has white just like snow and her lips are red like an apple. Just looking at her, my heart beat fastly. At the moment, I saw a colour in my world.

"Hey ... I've looked her face somewhere," Rin whispered.

The hope laid the lady beside river then flew back to the sky. Some of his feathers feel around the lady in a teal gown. It was like I've just seen an angel.

"Hey." Rin dragged me to follow her. "We must save the lady! Hurry!"

I followed Rin as we run toward unconsciousness lady. We crouched. I could look her beautiful face closer and she was truly beautiful. I grabbed her hand as I want to wake her. She was wet and freezing.

"We must take this lady to our home Len," Rin said as she held her.

I nodded. "But ... how can I carry her? She's bigger than me, she's human," I said as I tried to carry her.

"Then we'll carry her together."

"I'm okay with that. I forgot you have king kong power in your little body," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

We lifted the lady. I held her legs while Rin held her upper body. Rin eye widened when we began walking. "Why did you googling at me?" I hissed.

"Is it just me or you saw it too?" Rin spoke in a low tone.

I raised one of my brows. "What?" I asked.

"I just saw a red thread linked her pinky, but I couldn't look where the thread ended."

Usually, I didn't believe what Rin said about fate, bound or fairy tale about soulmate. But now I hope her red thread linked with me.

* * *

Fin


	5. week 2 day 12

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Miku P.O.V

Challenge Noctober Day 12 2017

* * *

When?

* * *

I looked at the sky through the window. The starry sky was clear, beautiful yet gave a lonely feeling. How come I fell lonely?

Back then, I slept when owl made sounds. It was time for Guardian of Day slept and swift with Guardian of Night. But, after he came, he disturbed me with his annoying request and made me stayed all night. We talked and did many, even the head of Guardian elf would shoo Len if he saw him in Guardian's barrack.

Len usually would sneak away and hid his beautiful wings when he encountered Lieutenant. He often made me in trouble with Lieutenant because Len used me as his reason to come here.

Before I slept, usually I hoped I wouldn't meet Len and he would go away from me. But now, before I closed my eyes, I hoped he would come to me and call me like he usually did.

Len, can you hear me? When we'll meet each other again?

We still looked at the same sky right? so you must have heard my voice. Even though we shared same sky and same dream, why we couldn't together?

* * *

Fin


	6. week 2 day 13

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Len P.O.V

Challenge Noctober Day 13 2017

* * *

Spirit

* * *

"So, you believe spirits?" Rin asked while painting her nails in a teal colour, maybe it was because her boy has teal hair.

I rolled my I. "This isn't like I believe it, but ... I saw it with my eyes," I shouted and loosen my stipped tie.

"Hmm? Well, Halloween is near, maybe it's a spirit." Rin looked at me and smirked ."But, what's that again? White shadow on a mirror?" She giggled with an annoying voice, mocking me. "Maybe it's just from a flashlight. Someone was bullying you."

I put my suit on the sofa and plopped there. "But I was alone at toilet room. No one there except me."

I looked Miku come out from the kitchen and brought a cup of tea. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Len," she said and raised her brows, "there is a spirit right behind you."

"What?!" I turned back.

Miku left hand held my right shoulder. "But it isn't an evil spirit." She smiled. "Light is the embodiment of good spirits."

I blinked then looked at Miku. For some reason, I didn't think she would calm when I talked about spirit. Usually, always she freaked out. "Since when you can see a spirit?" I asked and sweated. "Don't you feel scared?"

Miku put a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of me and then sat beside me. "I'm not scared anymore. Someone taught me spirit is something you shouldn't fear about."

"Huh ..."

Miku smiled. "The spirit just want to say thank you because you've saved the red-haired boy from a car accident. The red-haired boy is his little brother."

"So ... he just wants to thank me?" I said.

"Yes." Miku smiled.

I didn't understand what just happened here, but I'm glad there wasn't an evil spirit followed me.

* * *

Fin


	7. week 2 day 14

A Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I just have my stories

Rate: T, Miku P.O.V

Challenge Noctober Day 14 2017

* * *

Picture

* * *

"So ... We won't take any picture of us?" Len said as he stopped, "Let's take a picture." He was blocking other passengers and then yelled by security.

We moved to the side of airport entrance. I was surprised he suggested himself take a picture. He often declines my request because he didn't like take a picture together aside for his job as news anchor and journalist.

"Are you serious?" My mouth was gaping. "You usually hate it. Did something hit your head?" I looked at his eyes.

His cheeks become red as a tomato and he bit his lower lips. He was looked troubled as his brow narrowed and wrinkled. "It's okay if you don't want."

Actually, I love when he was looked troubled like this, somehow he is cute. "Say who?" I giggled and took a digital camera from my tote bag.

"Then let's make a memory," I said as I turn on my camera. "I'm so happy because this is the first time you requested it."

Len scratched his head. "Well then ... let me take the picture of us." He took the camera from my hand. He embraced my shoulder so I moved closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't like usual.

I gestured "V" sign with my hand and smiled.

He stretched his hand. "Say cheese." He took a picture of us with my camera. He gave back my camera and blushed. "Just one picture is enough right?" He more troubled as he scratched his cheeks with his index finger.

I looked at his blue-sky eyes. "Why ask me? It was you who want to take a picture," I said.

"I want you to keep my picture. We'll apart. I'll go for a long time, so you won't miss me when I wasn't around you." Len sighed.

"So?"

"So, look at my picture when you miss me," he said hesitantly.

I smiled. "Since when you become romantic like this? Is it Mikuo-san who taught you this cheesy line?" I laughed and held his arm. "Just one picture isn't enough for me, but I've had many pictures of you," I said and put back my camera to the tote bag.

Len sighed. His blush slightly disappeared from his cheeks. "I forgot you were a stalker back then."

I giggled. "But you love me right?"

"Hai hai," Len nodded his head.

Suddenly, he gave me hug, very tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." I hug him back, didn't want to let go him, but his job separated us. I pulled myself. We looked at each other and then he walked away brought his luggage. Tears were wet my eyes

"Don't die okay."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

hi guys~ this is the end of noctober special LenMiku~

for noctober week 3, I'll write using Rinto and Kokone


End file.
